That Night You Left
by Ao Ame
Summary: don't ever follow me again, you'll just kill yourself...no one can save me...not even you...sakura...


**Your Guardian Angel **

_That night you left  
__I promise I'll never forget  
__The last time we talked, laughed, cried, everything we shared  
__All of it's enough to be fair  
__I know why you want to leave  
__So that to reach what you've dreamed  
__I know why you didn't want me to come  
__Because you don't want me to be what you've become  
__I understand now why you won't look into my eyes  
__Because I know that you've lied  
__It's okay that you betrayed  
__It's okay that I'm just bait  
__To lure me into darkness  
__That led me to my sadness  
__I'm okay, don't worry about me  
__I'll be happy can't you see  
__Now that I'm free from all fears  
__I'll go happily back to where I was  
__No more looking back to the past  
__'Coz I know that this love will never last _

_---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

_It was enough for her to see him once again, it was enough for her to talked to him just once, it's enough for her to just be drowned into his dark pools, it was enough for her to be hugged so tightly like he'll never let her go, it was enough for her to be with him, to be by his side, to be with him...It was enough for her to be loved just one last time _

Her eyes widened with shock, her hands shivered as she reached on her stomach, the blade was deeply penetrated into her body, she slowly looked up to see his handsome face again, confusion and sadness clouded all together, she reached out to touch his face but she stopped mid-way as he pushed it all through the way until the blade reached outside, she winced and coughed up blood

She looked at him once again, blood trickled down from her pink luscious lips, her eyes were closed halfway; she swallowed the blood forming in her mouth and slowly looked up at him

"W-why...Wh-"

"I'm sorry..." he said emotionlessly, his eyes blank of emotions, he pushed the blade far too deep until the handle made contact with her stomach, she trembled forward and he caught her with one hand on her waist, her forehead touched his perfectly chiseled chest

He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze, he slowly leaned forward and kissed her lips; she closed her eyes and returned it

Without warning, he retrieved his sword from her body in a fluid motion, pain shot through her body, she tried to scream in pain but he had her lips hard into his kiss, she let out a low moan as she still felt the pain, she went limp in his arms, she was about to collapse when he got hold of her lithe waist

He pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes, onyx met emerald. For once, she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, she was about to speak when he cut her off

"Promise me one thing..." he said as he started to walk away, her vision blurred, she couldn't do anything except to watch him go beyond the woods, his back facing her, "_don't ever follow me again...you'll just kill yourself_" he said emotionlessly, _"You know you can't save me from what I've become..." _he continued as he went deeper into the dark

_"No one can save me..._" her eyelids were getting a bit heavy

_"Not even you..." _his voice echoed inside her head as her eyelids became heavier

_"...Sakura..." _as if like a broken record player, his words echoed in her head

_Promise me one thing _

_Don't ever follow me again _

_You'll just kill yourself _

_You know you can't save me from what I've become _

_No one can save me _

_Not even you _

_Sakura _

_"I...i can save you...Sasuke...kun" _she watched him leave her behind, just like last time, tears rolled down from her face

_"Even if...saving you...sends me...to heaven..." _in a matter of seconds, everything went black

She sat there, her head hung low, second by second, her breathing slowly stopped

_---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

_I'm okay, don't worry about me  
__I'll be happy can't you see  
__Now that I'm free from all fears  
__I'll go happily back to where I was  
__No more looking back to the past  
__'Coz I know that this love will never last _

_---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this fic...kinda sad...i really adored the song YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL by THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS...and reminder people, I'll make this a full story...just wanted to know you're opinion if this' good...or not...i wanted to replace this with The Magic Within (that story really get into my nerves!) Well...i hope you enjoyed it...please bombard me with reviews thanks

A Love That'll Never Last By: Kitomi21

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


End file.
